Digimon Take All or Lose Everything
by Digifan217
Summary: Eight Digimon gather together to combat a ruthless enemy, but will they be successful in their quest? And more importantly, is there a traitor among them? Note from author: Chapter 3 coming soon
1. The Gathering

**Digimon – Take All or Lose Everything**

Disclaimer: I do not known Digimon or any of the characters.

Storyline: This story is not a continuation of any of the other series. This is a story about, survival, trust, and betrayal as eight Digimon try to bring down a ruthless tyrant.

Chapter 1:

"So, could someone tell me why we're here?"

Coelamon flexed his muscles as he spoke. The Champion-Level sea creature very rarely came up from the water. He spent most of his time hunting in the waters for food. But he had received a mysterious message from Centarumon, who told them to meet at the Niro Valley on the outskirts of the Continent of Server. The temple they were in currently had been destroyed a long time ago, and was often used as a training grounds for other Digimon.

Coelamon looked around to see who else was there. Meramon, Seadramon, Airdramon, Wizardmon, and Drimogemon.

"I'm not quite sure, but we'd better find out soon. I'm getting tired of waiting." Coelamon jumped at the sound of Drimogemon's growling voice.

Just then, Centarumon and Unimon entered the room.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming here today", said Centarumon. "You have no idea how much I appreciate your co-operation."

"As you know, SkullGreymon, and his troops have already seized most of our territory. If we do not act soon, they will gain full control of this area, and move on the City. There has already been an unknown amount of casualties, and many more Digimon could suffer if we do not take a stand."

Coelamon scoffed. "Wait, wait, wait. You want us to go up against an Ultimate-Level Digimon, and god only knows how many Champions?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes", answered Centarumon. His voice had been purged of all emotion.

There was silence among the room, until Drimogemon finally said, "You must be joking."

"Actually, it's not really our habit to make jokes", replied Unimon.

"You guys are out of your mind?!", shouted Drimogemon. "It's suicide! If you think I'm going up against a fully-evolved Digimon, you've got another thing-"

"SILENCE!", shouted Unimon. His mighty voice almost rocked the ruins of the temple, shocking most of the Digimon. Within seconds, all was silent.

"Thank you, Unimon", said Centarumon, acknowledging his gratitude for Unimon's support. "You did not give us a chance to fully explain. We have chosen you six because your strength far surpasses the other Digimon living in the area. And yes, you are right, Drimogemon, alone you would be outmatched by SkullGreymon, but together, you should be able to defeat him."

Coelamon raised an eyebrow. "And why should we do this? I live in the sea, what they do with the land doesn't bother me."

Centarumon gave a sigh of contempt, obviously disgusted by Coelamon's selfishness. "I don't think you are aware of the seriousness of these circumstances. Once they gain full control of the land, they will gain more allies, and I have no doubt that some of these allies will be aquatic Digimon."

Coelamon gulped. It was only now he realized what he had gotten himself into. If he fought SkullGreymon, he'd be destroyed for sure. If he fled, SkullGreymon's allies would hunt him down. He would never be able to live in peace. However, if he defeated SkullGreymon he would be considered a hero.

"Yeah, all right. I'm in."

"And me", added Drimogemon.

"Excellent. I am pleased to know that even SkullGreymon has powerful minions on his side, we have loyal warriors who are willing to fight for what's right."

Unimon cleared his throat. "Um, Centarumon, I think we need to inform them of the plan."

"Ah, yes of course. I have prepared a strategy which I believe will gain us victory over SkullGreymon. I have already gone over the plan with some of you. This includes Meramon, Seadramon, and Airdramon. Now, here what we need to do..."


	2. Strive For Survival

Chapter 2:

"Oh, god. I can't believe they got me! Who would've thought that!?"

Seadramon groaned in pain as he lay suspended in the air. Meramon was trying desperately to cover him. He whipped his head round just in time to see a Devidramon flying towards him at full speed.

"You were foolish to think you could defy the power of SkullGreymon!" He brought up his enormous hand, the red claws glistening a sickening blood-like colour as he prepared to bring it crashing down on Meramon. "Crimson Claw!"

Meramon jumped out of the way just in time as Devidramon's claw hit the ground with the impact of a meteor. "Magma Blast", shouted Meramon, hurling several fire balls from his hand. They all made contact with Devidramon, vaporizing the dragon-like Digimon. Meramon took the opportunity to absorb Devidramon's data, and then scanned the area, looking for more Digimon to attack him.

Nothing. Meramon checked on Seadramon. Rasping breaths could be heard from the serpent's mouth.

"All right, just take it easy", said Meramon, trying to reassure his comrade. "You aren't beat up that bad."

Meramon gulped. That was a lie. Seadramon had taken a pretty nasty hit from something. Unfortunately, the attacker had gotten away.

Seadramon panted as he spoke. "I don't think I can make it, Meramon."

"Hey, just cancel that right now. You're hurt bad, but you can still make it. The temple isn't far from here."

The two moved on, Meramon cautiously looked around, checking for danger.

"Come on, we're almost there", reassured Meramon as Seadramon slithered weakly through the air.

As they reached the temple, Meramon sighed in relief. "Well, we got there in the end."

Suddenly, two spinning beams of light from out of nowhere, hit Meramon squarely in the chest. Slightly shaken, Meramon rose to his feet. Luckily he had survived the blast. But Seadramon wasn't so fortunate. He had been knocked unconscious by the beam.

Meramon gasped as a Snimon flew into view. The green mantis Digimon hovered in the air, staring down at Meramon. He glanced at Seadramon.

"Pathetic" he snarled. "Did you really think that little insects such as yourself could defy Lord SkullGreymon and live through it?"

Meramon didn't seem affected by his words. "You really think I'm going to be intimidated by a huge bug? I've met Baby Digimon who are more threatening than you."

"WHAT?!", roared Snimon. "You will pay for your insolence! Twin Sickles!" Two more beams shot out from his blades. But Meramon dodged them with ease. "Now it's my turn. Roaring Flame!" A large fireball erupted from his body, shooting out towards Snimon, frying him.

"You're toast. Literally", said Meramon as Snimon exploded into data. He knew that anger was the best way to beat an opponent. If they were enraged, then they would make mistakes.

Just then, Meramon felt something shove him roughly to the ground. He found it hard to see who his attacked was, but he could make out the shape of a dinosaur.

Meramon tried to get the dinosaur's foot off his body, but to no avail.

"Long time, no see, Meramon", growled the Digimon.

Meramon froze. He recognized the voice. "Tuskmon", he muttered.

"SkullGreymon will award me greatly for finishing you off!"

"Sorry, pal", grunted Meramon. "Not happening anytime soon. Magma Blast!"

He sent a huge fireball, hitting Tuskmon in the face. But the Digimon merely shrugged it off, laughing. "That's the best you can come up with?" He took his foot off Meramon, and then kicked him with his other foot, sending the Flame Digimon flying.

He landed a few feet away. Tuskmon approached Meramon, a gleaming sparkle in his eyes.

He picked Meramon in his giant claw, and started to crush him. Meramon screamed under the pressure.

"Come on, let's see that data", said Tuskmon.

"Magical Game!"

Tuskmon froze. His body had gone completely rigid. Then Meramon saw why. Streams of data were pouring out from the dinosaur's body. Slowly, Tuskmon dissolved into data. As his hand deleted, Meramon fell to the ground, panting for air.

He looked up to see Wizardmon offering him a hand. "Are you all right, my friend?"

"Yeah, just about", answered Meramon wearily as he took Wizardmon's hand, and got to his feet. "Come on, we need to get to the temple before more of SkullGreymon's flunkies get here..."


End file.
